


You Got: Great Inheritance and Other Digger Legends

by Imagination7413



Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fetch Quest, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination7413/pseuds/Imagination7413
Summary: "Alice needs something from Bob, but Bob wants Alice to get him/her something from Carol, who wants something from Denise, etc. etc. etc.See also Fence Painting, Plot Coupon, Sidequest Sidestory, Linked List Clue Methodology and Match Maker Quest."- TVTropes.com: Chain of DealsRock is sidetracked.
Kudos: 1





	You Got: Great Inheritance and Other Digger Legends

"Mr. Volnutt?" 

Rock had been on his way to the apple market from the uptown area when the voice caused him to turn around. Looking back at him with wide eyes was a boy about two-thirds his height, of maybe nine years old. Rock didn't recognize him. "Can I help you?" 

"You're really Mr. Rockman Volnutt, from the game show?" 

Oh, so that's what this was about. Rock gave the boy a nervous grin. "Um, yeah." The whole island seemed to have watched the televised mini-games. He had only entered at first out of curiosity, he had continued because they were fun, he persisted because they were challenging. Then he broke the record. On all three. Roll had laughed herself silly when they'd been approached the first time by a group of wide-eyed gradeschoolers asking for autographs. 

Now here was another wide-eyed youth. Third one today in fact and it wasn't even noon yet. He was suddenly glad he'd gone alone to run errands and pick up groceries. 

"I need your help mister." 

Well, that's different from what he'd expected.

"How can I help?" He asked, curious.

"I..." The boy glanced nervously around him before pointing. "It's this way."

 _Different, but familiar._ Rock thought as followed the boy to a small, but densely wooded area North of the hospital. Helping people was almost part of the job as a Digger. 

"So what's your name?" Rock asked. "And just call me Rock."

"Zach." He grinned. "But everyone calls me Chase. Mama and Papa say it's 'cause that's what I'm always doing." 

_And they're likely always chasing him._ Rock smiled as he watched Chase scamper up a small incline. The digger just jumped up after the energetic boy, finally glad he'd worn his armor. He'd only suited up once he'd seen the list of stuff Roll had asked him to get. He hadn't realized the sanity hazard that the recognizable blue uniform would bring. _Just because I can carry more and wouldn't have to make more than one trip._ He thought ironically. _Yay for being locally famous._

Chase stopped and pointed. "Up there." 

Sure enough, just visible through the branches was a bright red ball. The toy wasn't lodged, but it was sitting in a forked limb that was angled just right that it couldn't be easily knocked down. But that wasn't really the problem. "Is that a wasps nest?" 

"Hornets." Answered Chase sadly, looking at the nest just above the ball. "Papa showed me the difference when we found out I was allergic. I'm good at climbing, but I'm..." He trailed off, upset.

Rock immediately knew what was wrong and why he'd been asked for help. He smiled as he knelt and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong of being frightened. Just because something is small doesn't make it not dangerous."

"Like you?" Chase asked.

Smart boy. "That's not exactly what I had in mind." Rock chuckled. "But since you brought it up, why aren't you frightened of me?" 

" 'Cause you're only dangerous to Reaverbots. And bees, I hope."

"As for the former, I'm dangerous to them because they're dangerous to us. Bees, on the other hand are just as scared of you as you are of them."

"Papa said the same thing. He told me he'd come back after dark with a ladder 'cause the hornets will be asleep then. But I have to get the ball back before dark!" Chase looked desperate. "I was only borrowing it, and my friend wants it back when him and his mom are done shopping."

"I see. One last question then. Why me?"

"Why you?"

"Yes, why did you decide to ask me?"

"You broke all the station games records. I tried the kick-ball before but it's hard, that's why I was practicing." He pointed up the tree. "Then the ball bounced funny. You always make it go where you want. You get to use a buster and you even got third place on your first try on the straight course!"

"That, doesn't quite answer my question."

"Because you wouldn't be scared of the hornets like my papa." The boy answered bitterly.

Rock blinked and made a humming noise. "Do you know why I wear armor?" He finally asked.

The boy looked confused. "Because your a digger."

"Well yes, but do you know why diggers wear armor?" He clarified.

The boy crossed his arms in concentration and even sat down. "To protect themselves from the reaverbots." He finally answered.

"Correct." Rock took a seat himself. "Our armor is a safety precaution, that means we know ahead of time that there might be danger and take steps to minimize it. Is your papa also allergic to bees?"

"Yeah, mama says it's papa's fault that I am."

"So he knew ahead of time that there was danger. What will he do to minimize it?"

"Wait till the hornets are asleep." The boy guiltily answered, then suddenly jumped to his feet. "Does that mean you won't help me?" Chase looked upset.

"I never said I wouldn't help you." Rock stood back up, brushing off a few damp leaves that had stuck to his armor. "But I do think you should go apologize to your papa first, for being angry about him putting both your and his safety first." He gave the boy a nudge in the direction they'd come from. "Go ahead, which house is yours?"

"The brown-ish one where I found you." The boy answered and started running. "I'll be right back!"

Rock smiled as the boy ran off, and looked back up the tree. Two power jumps later he was peeking around the trunk at the ball and nest, both about the same size and a half meter away. Slowly he reached out his hands, aiming for the ball, but keeping his eyes on the nest and the hornets milling around it.

As soon as he knew he had a good grip, he jumped. He hit the ground, no worse for the wear, and inspected his prize. It was a bright red ball the same size and weight as the ones in the game show. He then noticed the tiny black and yellow hornet trying to sting the back of his armored hand.

"Not really so different from a reaverbot." He thought aloud, musing. 

He gently brushed the insect off and took off on his modified runner skates. The incline he'd jumped up earlier was just enough of a launch to send him airborne. He landed but didn't' bother resetting the skates, instead just jogging back to where he'd met Chase. Once there he looked around, fortunately there was only one brown house in the immediate area, though Rock thought the color closer to beige. He walked up to the door and knocked, stepped back, and waited.

The door was answered by a pretty lady with the exact same hair color as Chase. Rock smiled.

"Good afternoon ma'am." He started politely. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I have something I need to return to Chase."

She eyed the bright blue armor for a moment, then stepped back. "Come on in, Chase and my husband are just inside."

Rock wiped his boots off and stepped inside, finding himself in a small but homey living room. He grinned as he spotted the father and son sitting on a comfy-looking couch. "Hey, Chase, brought something for you." 

It was obvious that they'd been talking, both had the look on their faces that Rock had seen after a serious discussion. Never the less the boy lit up when he saw Rock and jumped off the couch. "Rock!" He paused as Rock held out the ball. Then ignored the ball and tackled the older boy instead. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He suddenly stopped and stepped back. "Armor's not very much fun to hug."

Rock laughed as he knelt, and heard the parents chuckling too. Smiling, he offered the ball back a second time. "True, but that's not what it's for anyway." He received another hug, this time around his neck instead of his waist. He ruffled the boys hair. "Now, didn't you say you had to get it back to someone?"

"But..."

"Don't worry, as long as you're quick, I'll be here when you get back."

Chase looked indecisive a moment longer, then was out the door in a flash and a shout. "Be right back!"

Rock chuckled and turned to the parents and offered his hand. "Rockman Volnutt, sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Jom Strumle," The man shook his hand while the lady gave a light bow, "and my wife Tami. There was no trouble, and in fact I think we owe you a thank you for setting our son straight."

"Yes, thank you for helping Chase. It was a very kind thing to do." Tami smiled at the light blush that showed on Rock's face.

"It was no problem, and I'm glad I could help, besides it's kind of my job."

"As a digger?" She asked, again eyeing the blue armor.

"Yup. This situation was a bit different, but the things Gramps taught me still applied."

"Chase told us what you told him. He has a very good memory, and won't forget this lesson anytime soon." Jom said. "I'm very impressed with how you handled yourself, young man, and I have something I want to show you." He turned and walked over to a coat closet by the front door. Opening it, he pulled out a box that was hidden behind the coats marked 'donations'. Pulling the lid off, he scanned the spines of several books and pulled out a rather large worn one.

Jom put the box away, which Rock thought odd since he'd have to take it right back out again in a second, and came back over. "Here. This is yours."

Suddenly seeing where this was heading Rock quickly protested. "No, no, I can't take that from you.

Chase ran back in the door then, just in time to hear Rock. "You'd better take them Rock, mama won't take no for an answer when it comes to her cookies." Chase paused in confusion when he realized it wasn't his mama's cookies Rock was turning down. "Not cookies?"

"Oh, don't worry, I have some of those too." Tami smiled and vanished around the doorway that presumably lead to the kitchen.

Rock started to protest again but was halted. "You aren't going to upset my wife by turning down her baking, are you son?" Jom asked, attempting to look stern but not altogether succeeding.

Rock sighed in resignation. "No, sir."

Tami appeared in the doorway with a cookie filled container in her hands. "And you aren't going to insult my husband by rejecting his gift now, are you?" She smiled, not even bothering to look remorse.

"No, ma'am."

Suddenly Chase took off into the house. The sound of his footfalls faded and then just as quickly returned. Grinning broadly he held out his burden and echoed his parents in guilt-tripping Rock. "And you aren't gonna to make me cry by not taking this, right?"

Glancing at Jom to see him smiling at Chase in approval and Tami beaming with pride, Rock finally smiled. Utter defeat. He knelt and inspected the prize Chase was offering.

Rock knew he was gaping, once he got a better look, but the item Chase held out to him, it had to be a relic. Where had it come from? This was something the museum curator would be gushing over, if Chase took it to her. Both parents has surprised looks on their faces, but Rock didn't think they knew exactly what it was either. That meant this was a personal treasure to Chase, as well as something he considered about equal in value to his mother's cookies. Which to a child of Chase's age... Rock was going to have to handle this delicately. 

"I can't take this. It's way too..." At the first sign of protest, Rock held up his hand. "Just hear me out, like at the hornets nest. Okay?"

Chase nodded, confused.

"I'm going to guess this is a secret treasure, something you haven't shown to anyone but your parents." Rock waited for Chase to nod. "I've grown up around treasures, curiosities and strange things that look weird but are really valuable, and pretty things that are worth less than a zenny. Honestly, I probably know more than the museum curator, and I've been taking her items that I know she'll like. I think she suspected as much and gave me an item as thanks that was a museum piece." 

"What'd you do?" Chase asked.

"Gave it right back to her." He answered with a grin. "She pretended to have never seen it before, but I think she was secretly pleased."

"That's silly!" Chase giggled.

"I know I'll enjoy reading this." Rock said, standing and accepting the book from Jom, _Great Inheritance and Other Digger Legends_. "And then I'll reread it so many times that I'll have it memorized, then I'll read it again." He turned to Tami, taking the cookies. "These, I think I'll invest these in some good quality family time tonight after supper." Finally he turned to Chase. "Let's pretend you're the curator for a second." Rock took the relic from Chase, caught the kids hand before it could fall, and handed it right back. 

Chase blinked a second, then beamed. "Thank you sooo much! I bet there're a lot of people who'll come to see this!" 

Rock was laughing before Chase even finished the apparently infamous words. "That was perfect!" He got out before chuckling some more. The rest of the family was laughing too. "I guess she says that to everyone. Heh. And I bet she'd say it to you too, if you took that to her and were willing to let everyone see your secret treasure." 

"Really?" Chase looked fascinated. His parents had apparently caught on that the item was something more than a simple curio at some point. They somehow looked even more proud.

"Really, really." Rock answered. But before he could continue, his radio went off.

"Rock, come in, where are you?"

"Oops, um, sorry but will you excuse me for a second?" Rock flushed at the interruption, but smiled when Tami expertly hustled her family to the kitchen to 'test the cookies.'

"Oh, did I interrupt you, Rock? I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Roll, what did you need?" Rock wished he had thought to take his helmet on the shopping trip too. He was pretty sure the family in the kitchen could overhear the conversation just fine.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left the market. I know you already have a pretty big list of items to get, but I just found out the bathtub has a crack in it. It's not leaking more than a slow drip at the moment, but it's not going to hold long-term. Can you ask around the market and try to find a replacement?"

"Sure." The Flutter really was a good ship. None of the pipes had broken in the crash. "I haven't actually gotten to the market yet, got sidetracked by a request for assistance."

Roll giggled. "And what did you get as a thank-you this time?"

It didn't happen that often, did it? Wasn't that bad, was it? He thought he heard a chuckle from the kitchen. "...cookies."

"Ooo! What kind?"

"...I haven't checked yet. Got interrupted."

"Ah! I interrupted a thank you?" Roll caught on quick. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Becau-"

"No, never mind," she stopped his response. "You get back to heroing and finish your quest. I'll talk to you when you get back. Bye!"

"..."

More chuckling came from the kitchen. "I take it this happens often?" Asked Jom, stepping around the door frame.

"I swear it's not intentional, you people just keep insisting!"

"Well, it sounds like you're busy, so we'll let you go." Tami smiled.

"But I didn't actually get to give Rock anything!" Chase protested, his arms wide in exclamation. The relic must have been left in the kitchen.

Rock smiled and decided to tease. "Unless you want to help carry groceries, I really don't need anything."

"I'll get my coat." Tami responded with a triumphant grin.

Wait, "What?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Jom agreed.

"Yay!" Chase cheered. "Does this mean we get to see your ship!?"

"..." Rock blinked, but the family was already bustling in preparation for an outing. Finally he laughed. "I guess it does."

"Yeaaaah!" And Chase was out the door, leaving the others to chase after him.

Rock laughed again and turned to the adults. "So, I don't suppose either of you know where I might be able to find a bathtub?"


End file.
